


Jevil's Dungeon

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, M/M, They switch roles, slutty, so both are domminant, sorry this is late, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: I feel like this needs no introduction. It's a lemon, and you can predict the rest.





	Jevil's Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVanillaSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVanillaSister/gifts), [Bubblegum_Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Smiles/gifts).

> Seam: What's nine plus ten?  
Jevil: Twenty-One.  
Seam: I'm locking you up for twenty-one years.  
Jevil: You fucking peice of shit.  
Seam: no u.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna cut the crap and jump straight to the action cause i'm just in that kinda NSFW mood.
> 
> bubblegum_smiles thanks for being a fan of me!!!! pease leave a comment so we can chat for a bit.
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo!

It was a cold autumn Night and the duo were laying in their bed, trying to sleep but were restless. They can't remember when the last time thay had sex was, but both felt like tonight was the perfect setting. It was cold and rainy outside, while they were warm and cozy inside.

"Seam, Seam, are you thinking what I'm thinking~"

Seam giggled queitly. "I don't know, what kind of Chaos do you have planned for tonight?"  
Jevil giggled and said "I wanna play a game. Sit up and close your eyes, no peeking~"

Jevil left the cat with more questions than answers and pulled out the box from under the bed. He had been waiting to use this ever since he got it. Inside was a leather body cage, black with gold bells. There was a thick collar with a matching leash and the collar had a strap that connected to wrist cuffs in the back. There was a strong tawny rope and lastly a bag of catnip. Jevil turned on the purple lantern by the nightstand, letting the light set the mood. It glowed silently, only lumminating their bodies. Jevil sat on top of Seam and slowly undressed himself. Seam reached for his hips but Jevil swatted his hands away. "Look, but don't touch." Seam put his hands down and watched as jevil unbuttoned his night blouse, slowly and painfully taking it off. He went very slow, only showing a little bit of the skin underneath, Teasing Seam. The cat couldn't help himself, he reached again for Jevil, but jevil shook his head.

"Looks like you can't behave, behave yourself~ Looks like you leave me no other choice, I must use this..." Jevil held up the restraints and whispered in his ear "Your gonna learn a little bit about patience~"  
Seam smiled a crooked smile and said lowly "I like it when you punish me.."  
Jevil pulled him closer and put the collar around his neck. He put his arms behind his back and guided his hands through the wrist cuffs.  
"This should teach you how to keep your hands to yourself~"  
He went back to stripping, taking off his shorts and tossing it to the side. Seam stared the blue demon down, eyeing every little detail, from his curly horns to his thick thighs (which were coverd up by a pair of black socks). Jevil Put on his body cage, which was rather tight. But he didn't mind at all. It was extra tight around his thighs, his waist, and his chest. He layed Seam back against the bed board and crawled in his lap. He clipped the leash to his collar and pulled down violently. he kissed Seam hard, forcing his tounge in his mouth. Seam's rough cat tounge danced along his smooth long one, covering every inch of his mouth. He danced in circles on his lap, earning a weak moan and mewl. Jevil broke the kiss and continued his lap dance. Seam bit his bottom lip and desperatly tried too free himself of his restraints, but the more he moved, the tighter it got. He whimpered, wanting so much more.  
"...Jevil,"

"Call me your Master~"  
"M-master... Please... Please don't stop..."  
"Keep begging and maybe I won't~"  
"Mmm...m-master, please, t-touch me... I need it, huff,..."

"Tell me how dirty you feel..."  
"I... I feel so sinful...Master please touch me.... I'll go to hell but I don't care, just touch me, choke me, ride me...."  
Jevil stopped and slipped his hand between his thighs, threatning to touch himself. He knew this would frustrate Seam, but it would arouse him non-theless. He opened his legs, flashing his eager partner. Seam felt a warm, thick liquid trickle down from his nose, He knew it was blood, but he couldn't wipe it away. Jevil crept his hands down his chest, slipping them further south untill he felt his shaft. He looked Seam dead in the eyes as he bit his lip. He slowly thrusted into his hands, Teasing the old cat. His breathing got heavier and heavier, and he got more and more turned on. He stopped and got back on Seam's lap, getting in his face and letting him kiss all over his neck. Seam purred as he kissed all over Jevil, lustfully searching for his sweet spot. When he found it, he showed no mercy and bit down. he sucked on it until a big hicky formed on him. Jevil backed away and whispered "Tell your master what you want the most. Maybe he'll do it~"

"M-master, Suck me off..."

Jevil pulled him down so he was on his back. He rubbed his inner hips with his thumbs to alert his senses. he looked down at seams erection and leaned in. he toyed with the tip using his tounge. Seam moaned and arched his back while jevil sucked on him, twirling it in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, pushing his tounge against his wet tip.  
He felt his cock twitch but didn't want him to cum just yet, he was having too much fun.

"I want to play a new game. I'll untie you, but you will do what I say, and don't stop until i say so. A little bit like simon says."  
He removed all of Seams restraints, freeing him from the prison Jevil had built. He grinned mischeiviously and tackled jevil too the ground.

"w-what's this?"

"You've had your fun, but now i'm taking over. From now on, You'll call me Daddy."  
"Yes daddy~"

Seam Licked the inside of his ear and whispered "You do what I say, or you get choked."

Seam put the leash on jevil and yanked up.  
"Now turn over slut~"  
Jevil nodded and turned over on his stomach. He knew what would happen next. He propped himself up and lifted his tail, exposing his entrance.

Seam hovered over him and grabbed him by the hips before thrusting into him. Jevil cried out in response and seam tugged on the leash, silencing him. Tears ran down Jevil's cheeks, but he loved the pain.

"H-harder..."

Seam reached for Jevil's tail and banged right into him, Going deeper and deeper each round. Jevil moaned and huffed, trying to speak but the feeling of being fucked and having his tail pulled was overwhelming, and he was at a lost for words.  
"Daddy, go faster...p-please..."  
Seam put his arms under and around Jevils shoulder's to get a better grip. He slammed himself into him, picking up the speed. As he fucked Jevil into the ground he played with his cock using one hand, sliding it between his fingers. He began to pre-cum, making it easier to glide through.

"Huff, Daddy, Daddy i'm gonna... huh...I'm gonna cum...."  
Seam placed a single finger over his tip and said "you don't cum untill I say so."  
"N-no, I have... I-I have to..."  
Seam reached for a box under the nightstand and pulled out a ring. (not the kind you wear on your finger.) He slipped it onto Jevil to keep him from ejaculating.  
"No you won't~"  
Seam pulled out of Jevil right as he came, spilling it all over the floor. Once he finnished, he dragged Jevil to the desk and tied him up to the taple leg using the rope he pulled out earlier. Seam still had some energy left in him, and so did jevil. he sat down in front of Jevil and kissed him once again. He put away his claws and rubbed his sensitive horns up and down. Jevil cried because he needed to cum, he needed it so bad. In between kisses he whined "Daddy, please take it off, I need to-" Seam kissed him back, making him shut up. "Shut up you slut, and maybe I'll think about it."  
He kissed him harder but Jevil kept whining and whimpering. Seam broke the kiss and pulled on his collar.  
"Quit your whining or it won't come off." jevil instantly stopped."Good boy~" Seam slipped his paw between Jevil's thigh and felt him up. jevil moaned and threw his head back. Seam finaly took off the cock ring and instantly Jevil came hard, spilling cum everywhere. He relaxed and leaned back, sighing in releif.

"That, That felt.... Oh fuck that felt so good." Jevil said. He undid his body cage and cuddled next to Seam. "I agree little one, it makes me feel young again." Seam got up and carried the exhausted imp back to bed. he layed him down and pulled the covers up. "Good night my love, sleep well." he gave Jevil one last kiss for the night and showered to clean himself.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
